my first friends
by Kishuu desu
Summary: diangkat dari kisah nyata (dari novelnya). cerita perjumpaan pertama kido dengan teman pertamanya yang bernama- poor kido temen pertamanya ama orang sedeng xD /woy/summary ancur alias gak ngerti mau nulis apa. masuk ke dalam spoiler novelnya bagi yang belum baca:v


"sejak kapan kau ada disini?!"dan semacamnya sudah biasa kudengar setiap aku berada dalam kramaian

apa yang salah denganku? mata ku seringtiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah, lalu semua orang tak me-respon apapun dariku. Apa gara-gara mata ini? bahkan kucing pun sampai kaget setelah melihatku. kalau bisa, aku ingin lenyap dari pada seperti ini.

mungkin karena hal itu, aku di pindahkan ke suatu tempat bernama 'panti asuhan'? mulai hari ini, inilah 'rumah'ku yang baru. katanya, sih, di 'rumah' ini banyak anak-anak seperti-ku. maksudnya anak-anak yng seumuran denganku yang tak punya sanak saudara. bukan anak yang memiliki keaneh seperti-ku. oh, disinii justru aku tambah tak tenang. nanti anak-anak yang lain malah pada ketakutan. ah, ralat. bukan anak-anak itu, melainkan diriku sendiri yang ketakutan karenanya.

beberapa hari berlalu,

karena berat untukku kalau berada di dalam panti, aku lebih merasa nyaman jika berada di luar sendirian. meski pada hari ini terasa sangat dingin, sih...

oh, sepertinya ada anak baru yang masuk ke 'rumah' ini.

kuperhatikan anak itu baik-baik. dia cukup sopan di depan para 'mantan' keluarga.

_anak ini juga pasti tidak mau berteman denganku_

pikirku.

anak itu mendekati pintu masuk. dan sepertinya dia disuruh untuk diam disana.

penasaran, aku pun mendekati anak itu.

_anak laki-laki ini memiliki mata merah yang sama sepertiku. apa dia sama sepertiku?_

pikirku dalam hati

kuperhatikan, dia sepertinya kedinginan waktu demi waktu. salah sendiri pakaiannya tpis-tipis.

oh, ya ampun. _siapa, sih orang gila ini? _Masa' udah tau lagi musim dingin pakai baju tipis,

_grik grik grik_

suara bergetar itu berasal darinya.

masa' dia mau mati beku?

ah,aku merasa kasihan kepadanya.

"UWAAAAH," sepertinya ia kaget karena melihatku. ya, sebaliknya aku juga kaget karena dia tiba-tiba teriak

apa kubatalkan saja berteman dengannya?

tidak, tidak, tidak, tak akan ada yang mau berteman denganku. ini kesempatan emas yang diberikan tuhan kepadaku. harus kugunakan sebaik mungkin! tapi harus mulai dari mana, ya?

oh, iya, dia kan kedinginan, ya.

jujur, aku juga merasa dingin melihatnya menggigil begitu.

Yosh!

aku melepas syal yang melilit di leherku dan menyondorkannya kepada anak ini.

"kalau dingin, pakai saja ini," oh, gagal. suaraku jadi seperti memaksa...

aku tahu, dia pasti kaget. iya, iya,aku mengerti.

aku mencoba mundur beberapa langkah,

"ah, aku cuma mencoba menjadi anak baik..." ucapku kepadanya. mungkin agak sedikit mencurigakan, ya? ah, kepada aku harus berkata 'menjadi anak baik'?! kesannya nggak banget!

sebaiknya aku melanjutkan kata-kataku

"menjijikkan kalau kau langsung mati disampingku, jadi aku meminjamimu ini!" ucapku

"ah, um, ma-makasih banget. ahahaha... kalau begitu, aku akan meminjamnya..." ucpnya sambil mengambil syal itu dariku.

ah, seharusnya dia menerimanya dari awal!

pikirku.

"ah, etto..."

"hm?"

"aku tak bisa meminjam sesuatu seperti ini..." ucapnya sambil mengembalikan syal itu kepadaku lagi.

"aku-"

"ah, makasih banget! tapi, aku gak bisa meminjam benda yang mahal seperti ini!" ia berkata

oh, ayolah, siapa, sih orang gila yang udah bentar lagi mati kedinginan malah menolak hal remeh seperti ini.

memikirkan perkataannya, aku pun berkata seperti ini : "ini mahal...?"

"eh, kau tak tahu, ya? um... pokoknya aku baik-baik saja, kok! beneran! sumpah!" ia mendorong balik syal itu kepadaku lagi. aku pun menerimanya balik dengan tidak puas.

ya, siapa, sih orang gila- ralat! orang sedeng ini?

tapi, sungguh, aku merasa jijik jika kau mati di sampingku dalam kondisi seperti ini.

aku membalutkan syal itu di lehermu

"ke-kenapa?!"

"kupinjamkan! aku sudah lama melihatmu seperti mau mati beku, tahu!" aku memaksa.

dia pasti berpikir kalau ak ini anak yang keras kepala. ah, atau dia pikir aku ini udang dibalik batu?

pikiranku salah total. justru dia malah berterima kasih kepadaku

"ah, um... makasih,. kamu baik, deh..."

untung dia bisa diajak bicara.

"ah, umm.. tadi kamu bilang udah lama, ya? dari mana?" tanya-nya kembali

"hm? aku sedari tadi ada di samping..."

aku menyadari sesuatu. iya juga, sih.. selama ini tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku...

tanpa sadar, aku mulai mengeluarkan rintihan sedih

"ah, maaf, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidk boleh kukatakan?" dia khawatir terhadapku yang seperti ini. memang, sih. ketemu anak yang tiba-tiba merintih sedih di depanmu pada saat kau pertama kali berjumpa pasti langsung kaget.

"bukan begitu... tapi entah sejak kapan, orang-orang selalu berkata kepadaku seperti 'sejak kapan kau ada disini' dan semacam itulah," jelasku dengan sedikit terbata-bata

"ah, iya juga, sih~ habisnya, tadi kau muncul tba-tiba, kupikir kamu itu hantu~" guraumu

dasar anak kurang ajar. masa' bercanda pas saat-saat begini? _nyebelin _

"Uuu..." aku mulai menangis. ya, gara-gara anak ini

"Eeeeeeeeh! a-ak cuma bercanda, kok! aku nggak pernah mkir begitu, _ciyus_!"

"tidak..."

"eh?"

"tidak,... akan memaafkanmu," "tidak akan pernah," ucapku sambil terisak-isak

ini anak asli bikin kesel.

"a-anu..."

ah, menyebalkan! sangat menyebalkan! sungguh aku ingin lenyap! ingin skali! kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku bunuh diri dan lenya dari dunia ini. ah, ini semua gara-gara mata aneh ini! menyebalkan!

kata-kata seperti "! se-sejak kapan?!" dan "tidak mungkin" terlontar dari mulutnya

"apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanyaku

oh, ya ampun. jangan jangan mata ini membuat masalah lagi...

ya, sepertinya fakta bahwa aku menghlang timbul di mata ini.

dan sepertinya tanpa kusadari lagi, mata ini memerah lagi dan membuat anak ini sedikit meloncat ke belakang

"kau pikir aku ini hantu, kan?" ucapku dengan berat hati

"A-ahahahaha... A-aku sudah bilang kalau aku nggak mikir begitu, kan? Oh, A-ayolah, maksudku, kita ini teman, kan? hahahaha..." ucapmu menghibur

ini anak bicaranya nggak nyambung banget, dah. tapi sepertinya lebih enak dia ngomong yang beginian dari pada yang tadi

"te..man?"

"i-iya, gimana, ya... etto... kita sama, kan? ah, maksudku-"

'sama'? dia anak yang sama sepertiku...? iya, sih... kalau dilihat-lihat, matanya merah... tapimungkin yang dia maksud bukan soal itu. lagi pula dia terlihat normal.

"ah, hei, gimana kalo kutunjukkan kemampuan-ku juga? abis itu kita jadi teman, ya!"

"haa..? aku gak mau melihat kemampuan-mu itu. kamu ngomong apaan, sih? gak jelas, ah," ucapku

apaan, sih? kemampuan apaan? dan dia bilang 'juga'? dia pikir kalau aku juga punya? maksudnya kemampuan untuk menghilang? jangan bercanda

"A-ayolah! kumohon izinkan aku memperlihatkannya padamu, oke? oke? oke?"ucapmu sedikit memaksa

ini anak mau ngibur atau buat pamer?

"... baiklah,..." ucapku pasrah karena tidak bisa menolak pertanyaan atau apalah itu darinya

"o-oke, tunggu sebentar, ya!"

dia mau apa, sih? jangan-jangan cuma mau liatin buku catatannya yang banyak angka? dih, ngebosenin!

"yak, oke!" tiba-tib wujudnya sudah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku, matanya bulat berwarna coklat, dan memakai 2 jepit warna merah di rambutnya.

aku hanya bisa berkomentar,

"keren banget!" ucapku terkesan

"beneran? syukurlah..." ia bernapas lega.

"gimana carany?!" tanyaku

"ah, ng... gimana, ya.. nggak ngerti juga, sih.. ehehe... tapi sepertinya aku bisa berubah sesuai kumau," katanya

masih merasa penasaran, aku memintanya menunjukkan yang lain

"eh, eh! tunjukin yang lain, dong!" ucapku

"eh?!"

sepertinya dia cukup bingung setelah aku berkata seperti itu.

"ah, baiklah..."

aku pun menunggu sejenak.

lalu ia pun telah merubah wujudnya menjadi ibu-ibu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"... bagaimana?"

"ooh~" aku pun kagum sekali lagi.

merasa bersalah (karena memintanya menunjukan lagi), aku pun menepuk tangank berkali-kali.

"ah-ha... terima kasih, terima kasih~"

mungkin aku harus menarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan bahwa 'orang ini gila' dan semacamnya sebelumnya.

"oh, baiklah..." aku mengulurkan tanganku kepada anak ini

"eh? a-apa?"

"salaman! kalau berteman, berarti harus salaman, kan?"

"ah, kau benar, ehe..."

dia pun menggenggam tanganku dan ya gitu deh.

baru kali ini aku mempunyai teman. mana lagi dia orang yang sama denganku.

"um... ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanyaku "dan juga, kapan kau mau melepas tanganku?" lanjutku

"Ah, _Gomenasai!_ eto... nama, ya, nama, nama..." dia langsung melepas tanganku dan mulai berpikir tentang namanya.

oh, ayolah. masa' cuma nama sampai mikir, sih? jangan-jangan anak ini nggak punya nama?

"na-namaku ka******"

"hmm..."

"kalau kau?" tanya-nya balik

"namaku kido-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

bersamaan pada saat aku menjawab namaku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan.

"A-ah! kau blablablabla-" perempuan itu ternyata cukup bawel juga. siapa, sih ibu-ibu ini? ah, kalau di pikir-pikir, perempuan ini mantan keluarga anak ini, kan...

"A-ah, Hei, bisakah kau memukulku dengan sekeras mungkin?" ucap teman pertama-ku ini

"eh?"

"hei! ayolah! jangan peduli tentng kerasnya! pokoknya hajar aku! cepat!"

oh, sebaiknya ku tarik lagi. anak ini memang sedeng.

coba byangkan, teman pertamamu memintamu untuk menghajarmu. miris memang.

ah, terserahlah. toh, dia yang minta, kan. jadi sebaiknya kulakukan saja.

_PLAK_

ya, itulah serangan pertamaku untuk orang yang bernama 'Kano Shuuya'

.

.

.

**TBC ke NOVEL ASLINYA**

* * *

fic ini di angkat dari novel aslinya w tapi yang ini author buat kido pov. bukan kano pov.

ya, pokoknya.

RnR? *kitty eye*


End file.
